


Wanna Dance?

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-The Force Awakens, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TFA, Rey comes back to the base with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

When Rey came back, with the infamous Luke Skywalker in tow, there was only one thing to do. 

_Party._

Or at least that’s what Poe said and Finn generally liked to agree with Poe. The General was also inclined to agree, although she did not partake, choosing to have a hushed meeting with her long-lost brother instead.

For Finn, the real reason to party was not to celebrate Luke’s return, although he supposed that was important for the Rebellion, but the real reason for the party was the return of Rey.

Finn hadn’t seen her since Kylo Ren knocked him out (he was out for days apparently, so long that they finally had to put him in a bacta tank so he would live) and was almost afraid to speak to her. But Rey wasn’t (she never was). She embraced him almost immediately, upon finding him in the crowd. “I told you we would see each other again someday.”

Finn didn’t understand so he just held her, wishing he could kiss her. 

As the party’s music thrummed in his ears, he wondered if he had a chance to kiss her tonight. But she looked uncomfortable in the outfit she was wearing. She specifically kept fiddling with her pants so Finn glanced down to see why. They were made up of some sort of sheer material that allowed him to see Rey's calf muscles and he had to make himself look away and up into her eyes.

“Hey,” he said, jerking his head to where Poe and his friends spun around in circles, laughing. “Wanna dance?”

Rey’s face brightened with a shy smile. “I haven’t ever danced before. Not really.”

“I haven’t either,” he confessed, trying not to think of being FN2187. 

She reached for his hand and he squeezed it. 

And out onto the dance floor they went, their hands tight as they laughed and fell over each other, messing up, and bumping into others.

It almost wasn’t a surprise when she kissed him, her grin shy and wide all at once when she stopped. “Was that ok?”

He answered her with a kiss of his own and ignored the whoops of the Rebellion soldiers. Although Rey couldn’t ignore them, she had to let go and giggle instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! But I hope it made you smile in any case.


End file.
